


Do You Still Have It?

by RenaM



Series: Work Friend [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaM/pseuds/RenaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has an important, yet awkward, question to Lucy before they can go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Still Have It?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo, another Lucy POV one!  
> I...I kinda really liked this one ^^''  
> I hope you guys do too

"Lucy?" Kara called her, voice barely above a whisper, but Lucy knew there was something wrong. Kara was very hesitant,  and she hadn't been like this with her since long before they started dating.

"What's wrong, Kara?" Lucy asked just as quietly,  but turning on her girlfriend's arms so she could look at her. Kara would not meet her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong... I just..." Kara mumbled. Okay there was definitely something odd here.

Frowning, Lucy raised her hand to Kara's cheek to make the other woman face her, but to no avail. While her head was directed to Lucy, her eyes were anywhere else.

"Kara, talk to me. You say nothing's wrong but you refuse to meet my eyes" Lucy said, pleadingly. She was really getting worried here.

Kara's eyes quickly met hers after that.

"There is nothing wrong,  Luce, I swear." Kara said, using her pet name and reaching to hold her hand with her own.

"Then what's the matter?" Lucy asked, a little calmer.

Kara's eyes left hers again, though her hand stayed in place. With a stronger grip though.

"Kara?" Lucy prompted.

"I just..." Kara started but stopped herself.  Lucy frowned again. What was going on here.

"Kara, it's me. You can talk to me about anything. At all."

Kara briefly glance at her again, before looking away.

Lucy was about to let an exasperated sigh when she felt something off with her hand. Her palm jn Kara's cheek was warm... warmer than it should be... because Kara's cheeks were warm.

"Kara...are...are you blushing?! Lucy asked, incredulous. Why was she blushing? They were both in bed, but they had done plenty of things on it before and Kara had not blushed then (after the first few times). And besides, they were clothed right now. Mostly.

Her palm got even warmer, which basically answered her question.

"I..." Kara staggered,  but fell short of completing her sentence.

Lucy shook her head amused.

"Baby, why are you blushing? What did you want to ask me?" Lucy tried both questions,  that probably had the same answer.

Kara took a deep breath and finally looked at Lucy.

"I...I was wondering if you still had your uniform..." Kara mumbled, so low Lucy had to strain to hear it.

And she was really not expecting that.

"M-My uniform? My dress blues?" Lucy asked, just to be sure. Kara nodded. "Well, yes, of course, but why... wait." Kara was blushing. They were in bed. And she was asking about her uniform. Lucy started to smile. "Baby? Do you want me to wear it next time we-" Lucy never completed her question because her girlfriend sat up in bed, turning away from her.

"Yes." Came the response,  and it was so small that the mirth left Lucy for the moment. She sat up and put both her hands on Kara's face, trying to get the stubborn hero to look at her.

"Kara." Nothing.  "Kara?" A softer tone earned a quick glance. "Baby, of course I'll wear it." She answered and that earned her a surprised and hopeful look.

"Really?" Kara asked and she sounded so unsure that Lucy gave her a quick kiss before answering.

"Of course." She smiled, and Kara did the same. 

A few seconds later though,  Lucy couldn't help asking.

"Why were you so embarrassed to ask me that?" Lucy asked, an amused expression on her face.

"I was afraid you'd find it weird!" Kara said, going back to doing her best to look anywhere but Lucy once more, even though both of Lucy's hands were still on either side of her face.

"Kara! Why would you think that I'd think it's weird? We've done it when you were wearing you Supergirl costume. Many times, in fact." Lucy said, happy to recollect those moments, and at the same time, trying really hard not to laugh because Kara was blushing, uncomfortable and serious.

"It's different! I didn't change it for... I-I was already wearing it at those times!" Kara said, running her hand through her hair, clearly frustrated.

"Which only means that I didn't have to ask." Lucy said, dropping one hand to Kara's neck.

Kara stopped.

"Y-you would have asked?" Kara sounded so unsure making the question that Lucy had to exert all of her hard earned self control to stop from laughing.

"Of course I would have, Kara. I...I fell in love with you as a person, but...well; have you seen yourself in that costume?" Lucy asked, this time allowing a small smirk to show on her face.

Kara blushed, and there was a small smile playing on her lips, but she still wouldn't meet Lucy's eyes.

"Kara, look at me." Lucy said calmly.

Kara hesitated.

"Baby, please look at me." Lucy tried again, and their eyes locked. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You can ask me anything.  Talk to me about anything. Anytime. And I'll not laugh at it. I love you, Danvers. All of you. And I'll always be here for you. For whatever you need me. Fun and sad parts." She said the last bit with a smile and pressed a light kiss on Kara's lips. "Got it?" She asked.

Kara nodded and pressed another kiss on her lips, leaving their foreheads touching afterwards.

"I love you too." She said, her eyes showing the sentiment more than the words could. Lucy hoped the same could be said about hers. Actually,  she knew it could.

After a few minutes of silence, both of them just enjoying the intimacy of the moment, Lucy brought them back to what had started all of this.

"So, is there anything you want to ask me?" Lucy posed her question with a smirk tugging on her lips, to which Kara answered in kind.

"I wanted to know if... if you still have your army uniform?" Kara asked again, a bit more confident this time. Though she was still biting her lower lip and the flush or her cheeks had not left entirely.

"Oh, yeah." Lucy answered. A huge grin on her face. She definitely did. And she looked forward to wearing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't blame Kara for asking for it... ahem!  
> So, this was the last one I had already written, but I do want to continue writing it! Might already have some ideas, what do you guys think? More? =)


End file.
